This invention relates to vacuum cleaner attachments, and more particularly to a novel attachment especially configured for use in narrow, confined areas, particularly beneath and behind major appliances and furniture.
Various vacuum cleaner attachments have been provided heretofore which can be used under furniture, and are somewhat similar in basic appearance to the present invention. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,101,222; 4,476,607; 4,506,406 and 4,332,051 are illustrative.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,101,222, McCracken discloses an elongated, narrow and thin conduit 5 provided with a pair of small suction ports 8 adjacent the releasably closed front end of the conduit, the ports specifically disposed on the bottom side of the conduit between a pair of laterally spaced apart, longitudinally elongated brushes 13 arranged to scrape the surface to be vacuumed. Suction therefore is accomplished exclusively through the front bottom side of the nozzle, this being made possible by the brushes 13 which support the bottom side of the nozzle above the surface of a floor, whereby cleaning air flow is afforded through the suction ports.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,476,607 discloses the same general nozzle construction as in McCracken, but with a plurality of suction slots 28 provided along the length of the bottom side of a short nozzle 20.
The remaining patents are of incidental interest only, as they provide nozzles specifically configured to accomplish other purposes such as cleaning venetian blinds, etc.